


Versatility Lessons

by stydiapanic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Teasing, Title Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: You and Spencer arrive home from a long day at work, having teased each other the whole day. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut ever so lemme know if you liked it!! or if you have any suggestions! thanks for reading!

_Slam!_ You huffed out a breath as your body made contact with the wall of your apartment hallway. Spencer Reid was very good at remembering what you liked, and at expertly analyzing just what you needed from this encounter based on your mood that day.

This time, you'd both just gotten back to your apartment from a long day at work, during which you'd both teased each other relentlessly with promises of what you'd do to each other when you finally got home.

Presently, you'd just entered the apartment when Spencer had shoved the door closed, crashed his lips down onto yours, and shoved you against the wall. You moaned, thankful that he remembered all of your preferences as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

Spencer was totally trying to get you back for all the teasing you'd unleashed on him today, taking charge of the situation, knowing you'd be okay with it. Though this was something he really wanted, he made sure your kinks were also being satisfied. You appreciated him endlessly for that.

"Fuck, Dr. Reid," you gasped as his lips left yours and trailed down your neck.

He released a guttural moan at your use of his title, which turned you on even more.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," he said lowly, breath ghosting over you and making you shudder.

"Oh? Why not?" You said back, using his same tone.

He lifted his face so it was level with yours again, grinning for a split second before his lips were on yours again, even more aggressive than before. He bit down on your bottom lip, another one of your favorite things. You returned his fervor, and then he pushed his tongue past your lips into your mouth, swallowing all the unholy sounds escaping from your throat.

You'd just about had enough. You released your legs from around his waist, turning and pushing him into the wall where you had just been. His eyes widened in shock as the breath was knocked out of him.

You smirked as you lowered yourself to your knees, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down his thighs as he stared, speechless. You left his boxer briefs on, running your mouth over the outline of his dick, seeing his eyes flutter closed as you did so, and relishing in the gasp that escaped his lips as your fingers slipped into the waistband of his underwear. 

But, instead of removing his underwear, you only pushed the waistband down slightly, moving your mouth up to the hollow of one of Spencer's hipbones, sucking the skin into your mouth and biting down lightly on it. You kissed a trail down the 'v' of his hips until you reached the base of his shaft, before moving back up and doing the same on the other side. 

"Oh, fuck you," Spencer breathed, tired of your teasing. 

You laughed into his skin. "Soon, Dr. Reid, soon." Finally, you pushed his boxer briefs down to join his pants around his ankles. You licked a stripe from the underside of his shaft to his tip, closing your lips around it and swirling your tongue over the sensitive skin there. Looking up at him, you relished in the expression on his face, still keeping your ministrations trained solely on the head of his dick. 

"Please," he whispered, sending shocks of pleasure through you. This man really knew how to fuck you up. You obliged, taking him into your mouth, feeling him brush the back of your throat. 

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, his hand going to your hair, curling his fingers into a fist around it. You kept going, seeing what other sounds and curse words you could coax out of him. 

Spencer realized he had lost all control that he initially started with. "Get up," he ordered. You looked up at him, lips still wrapped around his length. "Now," the look in his eyes positively feral. You raised yourself off the floor. "Bedroom. Go," he said. You walked through the hall and to your bed as he stepped out of his shoes, pants, and underwear, and removed the rest of his clothes. When he arrived in the room he found you unbuttoning the last button on your shirt and shrugging it off. "Did I tell you you could do that?" 

"No, Dr. Reid, I'm sorry," but you couldn't keep the smirk off your face. 

"On your stomach," he ordered. He crossed to the bed, hiking up the skirt you'd worn to work that day, not bothering to remove it, and revealing your bare ass as he realized you had on a lace thong. He groaned internally. "You know," he began before his hand came down hard on your ass, "I'm getting real tired of your teasing tonight." You'd gasped as his hand made contact with your ass, lifting your hips up off the mattress, driving him crazy. His hand came down once again, leaving behind a perfect red handprint in your skin. He soothed the redness, grazing his hand over it. 

"Fuck, Spencer," you moaned. 

He stilled his actions. "What was that?" 

"Dr. Reid," you corrected. 

"That's what I thought," he said, digging his fingers into your ass this time before smacking it again. 

"Dr. Reid, please."

He smiled to himself at the fact that he'd managed to put you in the same position as he was just moments ago, begging for you. "Not quite yet. You can take your clothes off now, though." He almost laughed at the speed in which your clothes hit the floor. 

You grabbed him and pulled his lips down to yours, kissing him hungrily as he moved his naked body over yours. You fisted your hand in his hair, ripping your lips away from his to run your tongue down his jaw and neck, biting down into the skin at the crook of his neck and shoulder whilst shamelessly grinding against his dick. 

"So impatient," he breathed between moans. 

"Exceptionally," you responded. 

You released your grip on his hair and his lips traveled down your body, alternating between soft kisses, licks, and bites until he reached your core. Your legs were practically shaking already as he ran two fingers over your folds. "So wet already," he commented before pressing his lips to your inner thigh as you threw your head back. 

His tongue was everywhere except where you really needed it. It ghosted over your entrance as he moved to your other thigh, leaving light bruises behind in his wake. "Who's being the tease now?" The exasperation was clear in your voice. 

Spencer laughed as his tongue finally made contact, licking a thick stripe up your folds and making you gasp. He'd already told you before how much he loved the taste of you, as evidenced by his fervor while eating you out. You'd never been with a man that hungry for it, it drove you crazy every time. 

Minutes later, you felt a familiar warmth taking over, unable to stop yourself from grinding against Spencer's mouth as your orgasm drew near. Sensing that you were close, Spencer immediately stopped what he was doing, moving away from you. 

"Nooo," you half sobbed at the loss of contact. Luckily, it only lasted a second before you felt his tip pressed against you, and he slid in with no resistance. 

You both moaned at the same time. Your lips met again, slow tongue kisses as Spencer began to thrust in and out of you. You were already so close from before that it didn't take much until your walls clenched around him, you moaning into his mouth as you came around him, your body shaking against his. 

"Fucking shit," he breathed as you sent him over the edge. You felt him throb within you as his cum was released deep inside you, the sensation making you release an extremely dirty sound, only fueling Spencer's orgasm. You both stayed in that position until your breathing slowed, foreheads touching and your breaths mingling with his. Then, he slowly pulled out of you and flopped down next to you on the bed. 

"Fuck, Dr. Reid," you said in a breathy laugh. 

"Yeah," he responded in wondrous agreement. 

"Wanna go again?" you asked, giving him a devilish grin. 

His eyes met yours, the same look in them. "Slow this time?" 

"God, you're too good to me. That's exactly what I had in mind."


End file.
